Strawberry & Moon: Weaving Illicit Ties
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: After having been forced to sacrifice her powers to protect her family against Aizen; Kurosaki Ichigo struggles through a bind of difficult emotions with only one hope of reprieve by her side. Her four year older brother Mugetsu. In the darkest time of her life, the sweetest part of a forbidden love will be created just for them as she regains her own will to become strong.Fem/Ichi
1. Prologue: The Moon's Affection

Wow, I wasn't expecting to get this done so quickly but I'm glad that I did. This story, I must admit has completely stolen my attention for now. It was first put forth as a **surprise request** by **Ebru Gunduz Lestrange**thatI simply couldn't let go of and I'm glad I agreed to it. I always said I should polish up my Het pairings and this one, I just love it. So thank you once again for making this request.

And a **huge thank you** to, **Quetzalcoatls** for agreeing to be my muse for this and also helping me immensely in working out the complex plot. Without you, this would **never** have been written so thank you once again for all your help, especially in getting those names right. I **really **appreciate it.

**Please read: these are very important notes so please**** take note****, otherwise the story will become really confusing:**

This story is considered **AU **because **Ichigo is a female** and she has **triplet brothers** **(****白****)Shiro**, **(****天鎖****)Tensa** and **(****無月****)Mugetsu** who all love her. But, it is also set in the **Canon Bleach** plot with Ichigo having lost her powers to protect them from Aizen. So please listen carefully, **Tensa in this story is ****completely**** disassociated from Zangetsu** (In this fic, Ichigo's Bankai goes by the name 帝国斬月 **Teikoku Zangetsu** which means **Imperial Cutting Moon** and the technique that she used to defeat Aizen 月食** '****Gesshoku' **instead of 'Mugetsu' that means **'Lunar Eclipse'**)

But those will be explored later in detail; this is just to lay my background. Okay, **the warnings for this fic is**: **M/F lemons**, a **het pairing,** **Incest** because the **set pairing **_**is**_** Kurosaki Mugetsu x Kurosaki Ichigo **with lighter pairing on the side of Shiro x Ichigo and Tensa x Ichigo. Some play on Dominance/submission, a possible **solo f** or **m** in the first chapter to make a lime and is **fairly heavy** with the **angst**. (Although I'm not promising anything for chapter 1, this story still has a long way to go)

I **know** not many will enjoy this level of forbidden love, but it's **my **story. If you don't like it, then DO NOT read it. All flames will automatically be deleted. For those still remaining, please enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Prologue: The Moon's Affection**

'Tadiama (1*),' The sound of a soft, haunting baritone could be heard echoing into the distance of the Kurosaki Clinic. The quiet call of a late returning child from the four children present in the Kurosaki family, announced a late arrival as a tall figure, bathed in the haunting shadows of the night, quietly shut the front door behind him several seconds later. There was no response to his call however; only the house's hollow silence as one-thirty passed midnight marked the late hour of his return and he quietly removed his shoes by the front door. Hip length pitch black locks were tumbling over a left shoulder messily, kept fairly neat by a black tie at the nape of his neck as a tail of black strands eventually cascaded down a strong back to brush the dip in his spine the moment that Kurosaki Mugetsu pushed it back over his shoulder irritably. Dark black jeans were settled across a thin waist, a tight black shirt just visible beneath an open zip-up hoodie marked in a dark blue and black plaid pattern as an exhausted sigh drifted past pale lips and he hung the house keys back on its hook.

A warm black scarf was loosely wound around his neck; a way to brush off the last dregs of the winter's chill as they entered the start of spring and the nights still stubbornly clung onto the cold of a snowy winter. Around his left wrist was a stylish black leather and silver bracelet marked with the kanji letters 無月 in a reflection to his name; a gift from his little sister two years before that marked his position as the youngest of the Kurosaki Triplet Brothers. Bringing up lazy fingertips to brush away messy black bangs that tumbled into sharp, red pigmented eyes, feathered across his cheeks teasingly and fell between his eyes; it slipped beneath curved rectangular glasses that were framed in flaming orange and red...an unusual but most beloved colour to him as the deficiency in his sight made it difficult to live without them. Despite that however, Mugetsu hardly noticed their presence anymore. He had been getting used to them most of his life after all. He _was_ fairly disappointed, though, that he hadn't received a returning call to his late coming.

But it was to be expected. Even when he had waited the entire day just to hear the sweet lilt in his beloved's voice to welcome him home. Ichigo was probably fast asleep as she should be, he thought absently. Tucked away and shielded from the darkness of the world that she used to protect the innocents and _them_ from so valiantly. It was a stark reminder for all of them now, the _entire_ Kurosaki family, that she had to live without the powers that had defined her entire existence as the protector that her heart had always yearned to be. Here; where Ichigo became the human that she truly was, not the Substitute Shinigami that had to sacrifice her immense powers to protect Soul Society, Karakura Town and her family that she loved...their Imouto (2*)became _theirs_ to protect. His, Shiro's and Tensa's; the Kurosaki Triplets and Isshin's three oldest sons. Although, it was usually a bickering fight over _who_ would get to look after their little sister day for day.

She was irrevocably and eternally the light in their lives, the flame of passion that their family all revolved around these days. Just like their mother had been the sun to all of the Kurosaki children eight years ago before she had died. However, being the four year younger sister of stubborn, proud and sometimes overbearing twenty-year-old triplets could _not_ have been an easy task...especially when all of them seemed to have an unnatural possessive instinct within them to keep their little sister for themselves. But Ichigo usually bore their antics with a grace and gentleness that most would kill for as she became the being that tied their family together. It was what defined her; the gentle kindness that could be hidden so well behind that immovable scowl and the introverted nature that tried to shield her internal hurt from the world to _protect_ her and others from being affected by the of pain of her emotions. Ichigo had _always_ been quiet and considerate by nature, a very tactile child that preferred to observe the world rather than take part in it unless one was to threaten those that she loved.

But that had changed and watching her these last seventeen months when she had come home a broken being from her final fight against Aizen was heartbreaking to them, to _know_ the internal struggle she must have been going through all by herself whilst her three brothers became the high density spiritual mediums in their home without her. All of their abilities to sense the spiritual world and see ghosts were attributed to their father, Isshin, who was a Captain of the Gotei-13. But they had only found _that_ out a few months ago after Ichigo's loss of powers, along with everything else that their Imouto had been hiding from them since the summer two years ago when their home had first been targeted. Stupid old man, Mugetsu cursed harshly. Isshin's absence was felt in their home these days, especially after he had disappeared back to Soul Society right after the war was over. The grand Soutaichō, a man they had not even know was their great grandfather until they had been told so, had called the Goat-Face back to take over an empty division at his order. Apparently _not_ something Isshin could have declined and something that Ichigo's older brother was not very happy about either...especially with the state that his Imouto was now.

But it didn't really matter anymore, Mugetsu thought to himself privately. It would _not_ do to dwell on his failures to protect his little sister in the past. This time, it was _their_ turn to look after her; to shield Ichigo from the world so that she would never have to know pain again. Because surely one day, they too would awaken the powers of their father's lineage sleeping soundly within their veins. And then they could all protect her with their lives just as she had protected them, even sacrificed everything to shield them from a deranged being that thought he could become a god. Deep within the darkness of the early morning now, drifting in and out of lingering thoughts as he made his way through the house and towards his room, Mugetsu was quite surprised when red pigmented orbs caught sight of a small form that was sprawled out on the living room couch beneath the light of the full moon.

A warm blanket had been drawn across shivering shoulders at some point, long having fallen down a feminine torso to display a messy array of wild orange locks when the black haired student walked over to the couch with quiet and controlled footsteps. A vast array of books, homework and completed papers were strewn across the floor and around Ichigo's sleeping form; a plush blanket haphazardly sprawled by her feet as she had tossed and turned in her sleep to create a hauntingly beautiful form that ignited near silver beneath the moon's rays that were creeping inside from the gaps in a dark curtain. Causing red pigmented orbs to soften near instantly; the older brother placed his messenger bag by the low coffee table as he carefully sat down on the free part of the couch. Two strawberry clips were settled against the right side of Ichigo's head, a sprawl of short, spiky but semi-long orange locks spilling into sleep closed eyes as a small furrow traced darkly across a pale forehead. Where even in her sleep, it was still remained noticeable upon her form.

Lush and full strawberry red lips were parted sensually to allow a shaky breath to spill into the atmosphere with a small moan, the delicate line of her neck becoming the prelude to a voluptuous and hauntingly beautiful body that was enough to make anyone fall over their feet, _even_ her own brothers sometimes. Where the curves of two full, large, breasts were showing a generous peak of cleavage just above the edge of a tight black tank top; creating a sensual display out of the simple fabric as the simultaneous image of loose red silk pyjama bottoms tracing sensually down long legs and curvaceous hips, completely captivated the orangette's black haired brother. But Ichigo remained unaware of his gaze as she shifting restlessly in her dreams. Laying warm fingertips upon a cooled cheek now, was enough to leave a lingering trace of sadness within Mugetsu's heart as the tainted emotions that was visibly staining her dream became sorrowful reminder of what she had done all of it to save them, of what she had lost.

Mugetsu had never had the opportunity to see Zangetsu but he had heard from Ichigo's friend, Orihime, once that it had been a magnificent sword. A beautiful, deadly, weapon that had been a long as Ichigo was tall and had cut down her enemies with such a deadly grace that she practically danced around her opponents in a beautiful display of eternal strength and determination. A haunting, frightening power befitting her elegance and strength. A sword that had been as pitch black as the night when it had been released in its most powerful state and as merciless as death itself. It was truly a shame that he hadn't been able to see it, but Mugetsu was sure that it wouldn't be forever until his little sister defied the laws of the world again and regained what had been lost. If only he could somehow ease her pain now though, to protect her from feeling the loss as acutely as she did even when she valiantly denied it herself. Ichigo was _his_ beloved after all, a sister that he loved far more than he should.

He was breaking taboos that were far too harsh to ignore these days, where it left Mugetsu afraid that his presence would one day ruin her innocence but he simply could _not_ distance himself from Ichigo's love anymore. He had tried, many times, to ignore the warmth sinking into his skin with every touch she granted him, to ignore the flood of emotions she could create with a simple smile upon her lips or the terrifying anger that could saturate chocolate brown eyes so hauntingly beautifully. She _truly_ was his everything, his life...his love...his―. The black haired twenty-year-old was abruptly dragged from his thoughts when a small moan of unknown origin passed luscious, kissable lips. Ichigo was breathing shakily in her dreams, forcing a shiver to race down Mugetsu's spine as he brushed tanned fingertips through damp orange locks soothingly. Concern was flashing through his heart when he realized soft strands of orange were still wet from the bath she must have taken a while ago. She should probably not be sleeping in a place like this.

But the fact would always remain to him that Ichigo was astoundingly beautiful.

_His_ most beloved Ichigo.

'I'm sorry, Imouto.' Mugetsu whispered softly, the pads of his fingers tracing soft lips as he leant down to bring their faces closer together. Sometimes he really could not keep himself back anymore; a delighted shudder of bliss racing across his skin as he pressed pale lips over a parted pair gently. A sprawl of pitch black locks were descending all around him, finally undone from its tie at the nape of his neck, as it brushed against pale cheeks softly and Ichigo breathed contentedly against him before unconsciously leaning into the kiss even when she did not wake at his touch. He could only steal brushes of intimate affection in the night these days because Mugetsu feared that he would break his sister should she know the twisted love that bound him to her. But to him, the stolen love was the sweetest bliss he could taste as a soft groan of enjoyment spiralled into the air around them. However, when the orange haired teen shifted below him, eyelids fluttering restlessly as long curling lashes brushed against a pale cheek, Mugetsu quickly gripped a hold of the falling Substitute Badge before it could clatter to floor to startle her.

It was sweet, he smiled softly to himself, red pigmented eyes burning into his mind the sight that she made below him. The sweet taste of chocolate that was still lingering upon lush lips now touched his as he gazed sorrowfully at peacefully sleeping features. If only they had been born different, not as a part of the same family then he wouldn't have this terrible taboo to conceal from the world and lock his heart away behind endless walls of pain. He frowned though, interrupted in his stolen affection by the sound of clinking glass that echoed into the distance and the harsh reality that drew his attention away from his internal thoughts and Ichigo's sleeping form. The distinctive slide of upset footsteps could be heard echoing against a tiled floor as the familiar presence alerted him to his older brother by half an hour that came sauntering lazily in his direction. A tall figure; pale and thin, making his way over to where Mugetsu was sitting as the light from the kitchen illuminated exceptionally pale skin. Kurosaki Shiro's sharp golden eyes were narrowed in on his brother's seated form, his presence having forced Mugetsu to part from his sweet affection as his was scrutinized harshly now.

Golden eyes, set upon a sea of black sclera, were glaring darkly at his black haired counterpart; the two of them near identical in their features except for the differing skin tone, hair and eye colour as the older of two tried to discern Mugetsu's motives when they gazed at each other for a long time...almost as if daring the other to make the first move or say a word to disperse the climbing tension. Mugetsu kept quiet though, eyes turned away from that intense gaze that he was_ so_ sure had just seen through everything he had done. An impressive splay of snow white locks were cascading wildly down a strong back, flaring brilliantly against thin hips with every move that Shiro made as he walked towards the couch decisively. He said nothing at first, merely trying to analyze the scene before him as a deep scowl tugged at his brow and he sneered abruptly.

'What're ya doing, Mugetsu? Ye'r late!' Shiro noted harshly, his voice stained with upset anger as a frown tugged at pale lips and white brows furrowed irritably at the place where Mugetsu was seated. Black nailed fingernails were curled tightly around a glass of water as bare feet lead the white haired being towards the living room before he eventually settled himself on the floor so that the back of his head was pressed against Ichigo's thigh. A tight long-sleeved black shirt was accentuating a sculpted form, glaring eyes connecting with a pair that was blood red and restless with guilt behind orange and red framed glasses before Shiro forced a sigh passed his lips and raked black nailed fingertips through an array of raggedly cut white locks. Loose sleep pants were falling against his skin, the older Kurosaki triplet drawing one knee upwards to lay his cheek against before closing sharp eyes tiredly. An array of black piercings could be seen in the lobe of a right ear, a silvery ring settled in his oddly coloured tongue as the one curled around the corner of his bottom lip marked him as the more brash of the three brothers...always the one that was the most honest with his feelings and the most dangerous in his possessiveness.

'I know,' Mugetsu eventually answered in return, sighing softly as he traced Ichigo's flushed cheek with gentle fingertips. 'I was studying for a test, Shiro. I did call earlier to say that I'll be late.' His brother's open heartedness and unashamed behaviour was something that Mugetsu envied sometimes, but he said nothing more as an excuse as he merely buried his fingers in a sprawl of messy orange locks that was like pure silk to keep Ichigo's sleeping form rested and calm when she shifted again and a barely detectable whimper of distress spilled passed soft, red lips. A long time of silence seemed to settle around them after that, Shiro merely finishing off his glass of water as a heavy sensation of regret and emotion filled the room with a thousand unspoken things between them and golden eyes gazed at Mugetsu critically for a while longer until Shiro turned his attention upon Ichigo instead before laying a pale cheek upon her palm that was laid open against the couch and facing upwards.

'It's yet fault, ya know. Ichigo was waiting fer ya to return. Probably refused te go te sleep 'cause ya hadn't come home yet. She was worried again...'

'I_ know_,' Mugetsu said irritably, tanned fingertips pinching the bridge of his nose after having taken off his glasses to ease the sudden headache that was building steadily behind his eyes. 'Why haven't you taken her to bed then? She is going to get sick if she sleeps here any longer.' An annoyed 'che' could be heard ringing through the room as Shiro scoffed angrily and suddenly pulled away to stand. 'Give me a break, Mugetsu. I jus' got home from work an 'alf hour ago. I only just got changed, damn it! And do ya _want_ te get Tensa pissed at me? It's _his_ turn to look after Ichigo today but he's caught up in his room with some art project or 'nother fer class. She's all yours then, Otouto, I just came down te fetch her but since ye'r here, I'm goin te bed. You can dare Tensa's wrath if ya want... I'm stayin' out of this one.' With that said, a flare of white locks could be seen for several seconds more before Shiro disappeared back into the house after having placed his empty glass back in the kitchen. It was rare for him to give up an opportunity to steal Ichigo for himself, but Mugetsu wasn't going to complain. He would have to deal with Tensa in the morning then, something Mugetsu was not looking forward to.

'So cruel leaving you to sleep here, Imouto, just because he's afraid of his brother. Let's get you to bed.' Without second thought, Mugetsu carefully slipped his arms around soft shoulders and supple thighs before securely tugging Ichigo against his chest. The sleepy orange haired teen squirmed a bit at his touch, feeling the shift of her weight before eventually settling down once more. The sensual brush of soft and supple skin when her temple fell against his chest, left Mugetsu fairly dazed in enjoyment when the scent of her skin saturated the air around him in caramel sweetness and a floral aroma that he wanted burn into his mind for eternity. A murmur of indiscernible words were skittering against his flesh, Mugetsu closing his eyes for several seconds to collect himself before he carried her up the stairs and towards her room that was situated across from the three doors that led into theirs. Laying her back against soft sheets and a warm dark blue duvet, Mugetsu carefully pulled the covers over her body before placing a chaste kiss against a furrowed brow that finally seemed to relax.

'Oyasumi (3*), Ichigo. I love you, Imouto.' With a lingering glance of affection, the black haired brother turned his back on his sister and headed back downstairs to clean up the spread of completed homework before Ichigo would leave for school tomorrow. Hopefully Tensa wouldn't get too angry with him. His brother was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be despite him being the shortest and smallest out of the three of them that possessed almost child-like features with startling blue eyes. They each had inherited odd traits in their appearance that couldn't always be explained and Tensa seemed to lean more to their mother's German lineage than he and Shiro did; but one thing was undeniably clear, there was no doubt as to who their brothers were because they looked so alike...even the odd one out in some way.

They were _undeniably_ the Kurosaki Triplets and Ichigo's most beloved older brothers.

* * *

1* - Tadiama – 'I'm home' Is the greeting one speaks when coming home in Japan, the family is supposed to respond with 'Okearinasai' which means 'welcome home'.  
2* - Imouto – Little Sister  
3* - Oyasumi – Sweet Dreams

That's it for my prologue my honeys, I seriously hope that you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please know that Chapter 1: The Creeping Shadows will be posted in 6-7 days from now, maybe earlier...depending on how my inspiration flows. For now though, I'm off. I still have a lot of things to do.

Please offer me a little review for this, if you don't mind. I'd be very happy if you.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Chapter 1: The Creeping Shadows

Finally, I can say that I successfully finished chapter one and the prologue. I must say that there is a lot of content in this story and a lot of background that I have set. I absolutely adore this, I cannot tell my honeys how much fun I had writing this even when the chapter is quite dark and full of angst. I was planning to do a lime but I didn't have time, this is still just the setting around Ichigo and the dynamic of her emotions.

I like to explore that in detail first before getting to the limes and lemons. But anyways, you know the warnings that I listed from the prologue; I ask that you heed them please and take note of the information that was present there as well because I'm not going to be explaining Teikoku Zangetsu and Gesshoku at the beginning of every chapter. Please have a look at that prologue, because this story won't make sense if you don't.

Right, onto the chapter then. I've changed Ichigo's Bankai outfit a bit, which I'm sure many will like and also Zangetsu's form as well. But not much and only to fit in with the new name. Although, in this story I'm thinking of making Zangetsu a her instead of a him. But we'll get to that later, for now...please enjoy.

I don't have much more to say as I can't think of anything. There are no real warnings except for an over excitable Shiro and a very angsty look into Ichigo's emotions. Please enjoy though, my honeys and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Thank you for all the help in getting this story so perfect **Quetzalcoatls**, I don't think I would have been able to do it without you.

I'll see you at the end of the chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 1: Creeping Shadows**

_Fake Karakura Town; 17 Months Ago:_

_'You've failed, Ryoka-Onna (1*). That was the last chance you had to kill me.' Bewildered golden eyes, resting upon a sea of black sclera because of the internal hollow influence over her powers; blinked away a growing sense of dread as the remains of a dangerous white and red hollow mask cracked, flickered into little specks of dust and disappeared in visible flares of black and red reiatsu. Revealing newly defeated chocolate brown eyes, hidden in the shadows of a hooded Bankai cloak, forced large and expressive orbs to saturate fathomless depths with an array of differing, despaired emotion. The fifteen-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo keeping a wary eye trained on her opponent as Aizen Sousuke remained completely unharmed from the touch of a deadly, fully hollowfied Getsuga Tenshō she had released mere moments before. The previous stain of Aizen's blood that coloured a white haori-like coat, disappeared under the influence of the Hōgyoku's will when the brown haired male captured a strain of black reiatsu between curious fingertips. _

_Forcing Ichigo to instinctively draw back several steps to protect herself; her pitch black hakama flared out around sensually curved hips as the cloak-like kosode of a Bankai release remained tight and form-fitting around her torso. Creating a provocative outline of the orangette's body; the low neckline dipped evocatively towards the flesh just below her breasts where it eventually sealed in a white outline towards her navel that peaked out from the hem of the top part of her kosode. Thankfully, white bindings hid the flesh of her hips and thighs from wandering eyes that the gaps present in her black hakama sought to reveal. Her kosode though, had grown and lengthened in shape towards the floor. Where, settled around her waist, was a thick red maru obi (2*). Tied in a large butterfly bow that possessed long tails of trailing silk against the base of her spine. It was decorated with a strange obijime (3*) that took on the form of a thin black chain that tinkled with her every move and fell towards her thigh before brushing against a left knee when her movements were rested. _

_The form of Teikoku Zangetsu; an elegant pitch black daitō that possessed a black and dark red hilt, a lengthy deadly sharp blade that reached up to a hundred and fifty centimetres and a four pronged tsuba (4*), was trembling uncertainly in her double handed grip. Two exceptionally long red tassels were trailing behind the pommel of her Zanpactō in the form of a crescent moon, bowing around her form as she prepared to call her mask back to her and release another moon fang with rising and erratic reiatsu. A visible curl of black reiatsu was trailing along those tassels, engulfing them in pitch as it created a barrier of protection around Ichigo in a full circle of visible, flaring reiatsu. Messy orange locks, descending into determined brown eyes darkly, concealed her internal struggle as it feathered across pale cheeks and she reached an absent hand upwards to pull the hood of her kosode more fully over her forehead to hide her features in shadow. The white sash tied in a sideways bow around her hips to keep a hakama in place, distorted its shape abruptly as she rushed forward and forced a floor length black cloak, coloured blood red on the inside, to spread menacingly behind her. _

_'I wasn't done talking yet, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's rude to rush into battle in the middle of someone's words. That impatience is going to be your downfall eventually.' Ichigo, not really having been paying attention to her opponent's words, stilled instantly. Waraji clad feet stopping dead against the roof a few feet from engaging the enemy to avoid a sudden flying kido that had nearly seared a hole through her abdomen had she not sidestepped it quickly enough. When Aizen held up his hand to launch another, Ichigo stopped moving as he flicked the blood of her allies from his sword lazily before re-sheathing it by his side. Chocolate brown eyes were trained directly upon the swirling black orb that was fused with her opponent's chest though, debating fleeting strategy in her mind as time seemed to slow to a crawl around her. It was impossible, she thought to herself absently. His reiatsu was so overwhelming that it was nearly crushing her soul where she stood, flowing almost painfully against her skin in controlled bursts that were utterly distracting and frightening. But she could __**not**__ lose hope. Not now. _

_'It was a mistake, Onna, it wasn't you that I meant to awaken when sending Kuchiki Rukia into the human world four months ago.' Ichigo's mind abruptly ground to a startling halt, a sharp breath of distress tugged into her lungs as widened brown eyes gazed at the man standing before her in pure disbelief. 'Even when__** all**__ of your battles up until now have played right into the palm of my hand.' The orange haired teen cold feel her very soul freezing in trepidation at those words, a deep frown furrowing her brows as she breathed a shaky 'what?' in desperate confusion. It simply didn't make sense to her, her mind spinning dizzyingly at the level of knowledge that he must have possessed to be able to say that. And Aizen did possess an inordinate number of facts. His honeyed baritone counting off every one of her battles with a nonchalance to her struggles that was crawling beneath her skin and made her very fearful of what else he knew. _

_The mere __**thought**__ that everything had been orchestrated, all the hard won battles that had nearly stolen her life at the end of each one, was completely insane and __**deeply**__ unnerving to her. _

_'I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, DAMN IT!' Ichigo howled in ragging distress now, no longer able to keep her growing anger and emotional upset in check. Her shoulders were shaking near uncontrollably with uncertainty; chocolate brown eyes watching wearily as that cruel, cold smile never once slipped from her opponent's lips and Aizen Sousuke somehow managed to silence her words completely by simply holding up one of his fingers before forcing a growing flood of reiatsu painfully against her skin. Ichigo narrowed her eyes angrily; instinctively drawing another step back as the brown haired man stepped closer but the orangette still refused to show the very real fear that sought to overwhelm her from the inside out. Even though she valiantly managed to keep her eyes from showing the worst of her emotions, the rest of her features were twisted in a pained expression that gave away the rise of her unsettled resolve that was brewing searingly hot in her veins...seeking to consume her in a world of despair when reality started to crumble around her ears. _

_'Your voice, Kurosaki Ichigo. Do not raise it at me. It is unbecoming of young woman who should always remain refined and quiet in conversation. I meant what I said though, Onna. The four children in your family, as you well know, all possess an uncommon awareness of the spiritual world around them and a reiatsu that is extremely high for humans. However, it __**was**__ a mistake. I wanted to assist in the growth of one of your brothers' Shinigami powers, not your own. He was the perfect candidate for my research, the perfect soul to sculpt into a weapon but it was __**you**__ that encountered Kuchiki Rukia that night when I sent a Hollow to attack your home. Not Kurosaki Mugetsu that I was aiming for.' A hitched breath stalled painfully in heaving lungs, an aching sear of panicked pain streaking across Ichigo's unsettled heart as she felt her world shattering to pieces around her at the mere thought that Mugetsu-nii; the most beloved and sweetest of her older brothers, was first targeted by this monster and would have gone through the same hell that she had had to live through. _

_It was__** inconceivable**__, __**unthinkable**__ and __**utterly**__ panic inducing. _

_'F-fuck you!' Ichigo hissed suddenly, tears of frustration gathering in the corner of her eyes as she shook with climbing rage. 'You __**leave**__ him out of this! I'll never let you even get close enough to even see him!' Elegant fingertips were tightening painfully around Zangetsu's hilt as the orange haired Substitute Shinigami raised her blade defensively, her entire body heavy with unsettled sensation as everything came rushing into her mind in a torrent of screaming power and tumultuous fury at once. The fights she had survived, those that had scarred her deeply with regret and pain...it was too much! She wanted nothing more than to tear this man to pieces for even saying her brother's name out loud. Mugetsu should never be sullied by this man, should never even __**know**__ that Aizen existed much less have his beautiful name spoken by the filth that was standing before her with such self-satisfaction. For __**him**__, for __**Shiro**__, for __**Tensa**__ she would lay down her life in a heartbeat and Aizen's words had been enough to open up a new and bleeding wound in the depths of her soul that was causing Ichigo's entire world to descend into pure shock around her._

_'Hmm...your protective nature is startlingly wide, Kurosaki Ichigo, but did you never find it strange? How you met Kuchiki Rukia and then your family was attacked by a hollow, a spirit that you had never seen in your life before? Your fight against a Menos Grande when a Quincy's simple Hollow bait should never have been able to summon it? Facing Abarai Renji in the Human World? Running into Urahara to restore your own Shinigami powers and then battling opponents that were __**always**__ at just the right strength to push you into the heights of a new and more powerful existence? Did it never feel a bit odd to you or did you believe it was simply fate that guided you forward?' Ichigo's head was starting to spin at the information, her mind struggling to keep up as luscious strawberry red lips parted to impart another question. Nothing except silence and a shaky breath escaped her, however. She had no idea how to answer that. Was it even possible that everything that had happened to her had been this man's doing? A single being orchestrating her life that had driven her away from her brothers these last few months to protect them from knowing too much?_

_'Why so silent, Ichigo-kun? Do my words upset you? It shouldn't really because these are all facts, Ryoka-Onna. Are you going to believe that I'm lying? Do you perhaps possess all the facts yourself?' Ichigo shivered deeply, chocolate brown eyes reflecting her internal turmoil as Teikoku Zangetsu trembled in her weakening grip. She could feel her shoulders slumping in defeat, the hood of her cloak falling forward to conceal her eyes in shadow as she tried to reconstruct the pieces of her broken reality around her that was only getting harder and harder to accomplish on her own. 'S-shut up.' She eventually forced past her lips, the orangette pulling Zangetsu closer to her side in search of some strength as she drove the pitch black tip into the roof of the building they were standing upon. 'W-why did you target my brother? H-how did you know that he, or even I, would even become Shinigami in the first place. When I met Rukia, it was the only time I had ever seen a Shinigami.' _

_'I have been aware of all of the Kurosaki children's potential since you have been born, Onna. You are all special because of your lineage. You are, after all, the offspring of an extraordinary human and a―.' Ichigo frowned abruptly, her breath stuttering shakily in her chest when the end of Aizen's words was suddenly cut off with a loud roar of shrieking power. A human and a what? But that question, Ichigo found, didn't really matter to her anymore. Disbelieving chocolate brown eyes, struggling to process the very sight that was standing before her, left the orange haired teen to shudder as a steady hand curled around the top of her hand to steady her grip around Zangetsu's pitch black hilt and the tall form of a male Shinigami moved protectively in front of her. The straightened back, strong shoulders and spiky black hair... This man, it couldn't have been anyone else __**but**__ her father. The Shinigami uniform, the tattered white haori that marked his position as a captain and the powerful, flowing reiatsu that felt so warm and familiar against her shivering form, nearly knocked her breath from her lungs as Ichigo suddenly found her weight sagging forward and her forehead collided with a strong back in shock. _

_'D-Dad...?' Ichigo breathed disbelievingly, her entire form relying upon the arm that was curled around her waist supportively as stray, familiar, and warm fingertips tenderly brushed the skin of her cheek in consolation. _

_'Sorry I'm late, my little Strawberry. But your Otou-san was struggling to break through the barrier drawn across this place.' Isshin said apologetically, a cautious hand now gripping the hilt of his own Zanpactō as he briefly pressed a calming kiss to Ichigo's forehead and abruptly turned his attention back to their silently observing opponent. 'You on other hand, talk __**way**__ too much Aizen!' Isshin pointed out angrily but Ichigo had no time to notice. There was literally no time to take anything in or protest as her world tilted on its side when she was suddenly pulled into strong arms and her mind threatened to blacken at the speed in which she was carried away. Ichigo was yelling something harshly though, her mind close to shattering as everything seemed to come to a ragging halt within her but somehow, she did not struggle too much. There was no fear, only the familiar touch that was curled so protectively around her. _

_By the time that they came to a halt far away from __**that**__ man's presence; the dazed orangette found herself blinking up at the blue sky with her father's hand pressed over her mouth to keep her cries silent and her back laid upon harsh concrete. She couldn't breathe, her strength slipping from her fingers as she dug sharp nails into the tanned skin present on the back of Isshin's hand to try and dislodge the appendage that was covering both her nose and mouth so restrictively. But it seemed of little help at all, Isshin was enjoying a one-sided conversation with himself as she struggled below him to comprehend the situation and his flood of words. The hood of a black and red cloak-like kosode had fallen away, spiky orange locks tumbling into dazed eyes as a sudden, unexpected and powerful kick dislodged her father from her and Ichigo was finally allowed to draw in a ragged breath that had been eluding her before. _

_Oddly though, the orangette felt more at ease with herself than she had been before. Her heart may still have been unsettled at the mere thought that her brother had almost suffered through the same fate that she had, but strangely, just her father's presence was enough to still her misgivings and fears. Now, it seemed that all her confusion could finally make a little more sense as she observed her immature father hopping around to try and stem the bleeding from his nose that her kick had created. It was perhaps not the best time to be playing around, but she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her features at the familial sensation of belonging that broke across her skin. Ichigo could finally understand a little of where her power stemmed from and it felt comforting, infinitely warm and soothing to her very soul..._

_'I think you broke Daddy's nose!' Isshin whined pitifully, mirthful chocolate brown eyes gazing up at Ichigo playfully. But still the orangette said nothing to that; finally feeling as if her world had righted itself again as she could, at long last, grasp a hold of her long fading sanity. 'Serve's you right, old man. Were you trying to suffocate me on purpose?!' She yelled back angrily; watching intently as her father's softened gaze took in her appearance before he finally stood up and brushed off hakama clad knees nonchalantly. Ichigo shivered softly at his gaze, leaning towards his mere comforting presence, somehow amplified now because of his powerful reiatsu, which had been a warm source of comfort and consolation to her ever since her mother's death and even before that. It was enveloping her from all sides now, the warm chest that she was now tugged against brimming with warmth as a sudden restrictive embrace squeezed her regained breath from her lungs and Ichigo struck her first against an immovable wall of flesh to regain her tipping balance again. _

_'C-can't breathe, Dad!' Ichigo yelled, staggering a bit as she was let go and instinctively brought Teikoku Zangetsu closer to her side. _

_'I'm so proud that I have such a strong daughter, one that takes after her mother so much. I'm sorry that you have been pulled into this world, my child, and all the pain that comes with it. I know it is not easy burden to bear, knowing that you have to protect your brothers that were born to protect you but I'm afraid that your questions are going to have to wait for later.' Ichigo, not really even sure if she had any questions, not when she had someone standing beside her to give her a strength of will again that __**that**__ man had shattered so easily, could only smile softly and shake her head in the negative. Forcing herself to stand proud with new resolve, Ichigo pulled the fallen hood of her Bankai cloak over her head again, concealing her bright locks from the world as she balanced Zangetsu's long form over her shoulder determinedly. _

_'Iie (5*), I'm kind of relieved.' Ichigo said sincerely, trying to soothe the shimmer of sorrow in her father's brown orbs that were gazing forlornly at her now. 'If I can protect Mugetsu-nii from falling into that monster's hands like he said he has been planning to do, protect Shiro-nii from getting into trouble and stand beside Tensa-Oniisan then I'm eternally grateful for whatever brought me here. I'll go through all the pain again because I can never wish to cast it upon someone else's shoulders. And the burden that now falls upon my shoulder, I shall bear it proudly, Otou-san. So thank you for standing beside me.' Like this, it was easy to rebuild her resolve as Isshin smiled at his daughter, a serious glint entering dark brown eyes as he walked a little ahead of Ichigo. His back was turned to her now but Ichigo could see the tension in his shoulders that were an indication to her father's own serious mood. _

_'I'm glad that you awakened your powers first, my little Strawberry.' Isshin said several seconds later, a playful smile tugging at his lips as Ichigo's shorter form stood beside him. _

_'What?! Why? I thought you would __**never**__ allow me to do anything dangerous.' _

_'Because none of your brothers have such astounding assets to look at, especially as you are now. Daddy never knew that Ichi-chan's bosoms were so big, you'll knock out your opponents simply because you look like this―.' Isshin was instantly silenced by a flying, deadly, fist. The previous stemmed blood flowing from his nose again as Ichigo narrowed her eyes in anger and used the aid of her reiatsu to propel her towards the sky ahead of her irritating father. It was time that they ended this, time to set the world right again to protect those close to her. Her big brothers, they were hers to protect this time and she would do so until her last breath. _

_'Shut up, Dad. You're ruining the mood.'_

**_..._**

A blaring alarm clock could be heard ringing throughout the Kurosaki Household at exactly 6:30 AM that Wednesday morning. The ragging noise successfully startling chocolate brown eyes from the depths of harshly remembered memories and dark dreams as the play of the defining moment of loss in Kurosaki Ichigo's life, became the image that stained her dreams almost every night for the last seventeen months. Rubbing irritably at the sleep that was gathered in the corner of her eyes, Ichigo allowed a shaky sigh to spill past her lips as she prepared to drag herself from beneath the sheets and warm duvet of her bed. She was used to the flickering images that were dancing so painfully before dazed eyes now; creating harsh dreams of her fight against Aizen...sometimes causing his preaching words, which had shattered her resolve completely, to ring deafeningly in her ears as it constructed new and terrifying nightmares of her enemy fulfilling his threat against her brothers. But most of the time, Ichigo was left her feeling empty and bitter in her victory whenever she awoke from remembering the events that now defined her broken existence.

It was _not_ something that she wanted to remember _all_ the time but did so unconsciously in any case. And as absent chocolate brown eyes gazed at the red numbers present on the alarm clock beside her bed; the orange haired teen forced herself to lock away the impressive array of unsettled emotions behind a thick wall of protection that was drawn across her heart as she ran long fingertips through messy and sleep mused orange locks to bring herself into a more wakeful and controlled state. It wasn't like her to be affected by the past so much, she thought to herself harshly. Ichigo had, after all, successfully put her despair and upset behind her the last time she had said farewell to Rukia many, many months ago. There was no need for this lingering, aching tear in her soul to remain when she had thoroughly prepared herself for what was to come. Also, as she was now...Ichigo couldn't afford to be affected by such pain because she had_ known_ that this would happen even when she hadn't been totally prepared for the stark loss of her powers that she felt these days.

Ichigo was determined _not_ to show her fears and internal upset to her family. Not now when she was the only one that was keeping them together after their father had returned to Soul Society nearly two years ago. Stupid old man, Ichigo cursed abruptly. Now was really not the time to leave her alone to look after her triplet brothers, especially if she couldn't protect them as much as she wanted to. Her thoughts though, were quickly forced into the back of her mind before it could get much worse as Ichigo paid attention instead to her sleep heavy form that reluctantly dragged itself from silky sheets. Bare feet touched a soft cream carpet several seconds later, Ichigo shivering pleasurably at the cool sensation that had brushed softly against hypersensitive skin as she folded her arms around her waist to ward off the breath of air that was sneaking inside from a partially open window. Isshin hadn't been home for a visit in six months, despite him calling home through the communicator most nights. But leaving Ichigo alone with her three brothers without their father there to keep them in line when things got out of hand; was not something that was particularly easy.

But it didn't really matter to her anymore, Ichigo thought sorrowfully. She had _other_ things to do than think over useless emotions. Absently stretching out the kinks in her back; the orange haired seventeen-year-old went about the well known task of making her bed, collecting her school uniform from the closet before leaving for the bathroom that was just down the hall. It was the start of a new day and the usual, strenuous, routine of getting the Kurosaki Household to run smoothly again. Ichigo was still a little bit confused though, briefly recalling the night before where she could clearly remember laying down on the couch whilst waiting for Mugetsu-nii to return home from his studies. After that, she must have drifted off so someone _must_ have carried her back to her room. But who it was, Ichigo could only guess because there were three of them that were capable of accomplishing the task. A soft taint of pink was colouring her cheeks however, the orangette clearly embarrassed at the mere thought that she had made extra work for her brothers. She would have to ask them about it later to thank them, but only _after_ she had woken them first.

Now _that_ wasn't something that she was entirely looking forward to, especially because of the new ways that Shiro-nii would have invented over a night of sleep to tease the hell out of her. Shiro was always the most difficult to get up in the mornings and was always the one brother that Ichigo was most weary of as he tended to wind her up in strict embraces just because he enjoyed seeing the tears of frustration that he could make his little sister cry. Her oldest brother was definately a sadist in that aspect and the most difficult brother to placate and keep from getting into trouble. The other two, Tensa-Oniisan and Mugetsu-nii, hardly ever gave Ichigo any trouble anymore as they at least acted their age. A small mercy considering that dealing with Shiro-nii on his own, made up for what his brothers lacked in causing trouble for her. With a soft sigh of exasperation spilling past lush strawberry red lips at the mere thought of the coming trouble, Ichigo absently counted down the hours that were left before she would have to leave for school that morning.

It would take about an hour to get breakfast on the table, collect all the washing and pack the lunches before she could even think of stepping one foot into her brothers' rooms to wake them. But if she didn't hurry now, Ichigo would be late and could miss out on the few extra minutes that she could spare for a shower and to get herself ready for school. After slipping into a familiar routine; time seemed to become indiscernible as it blurred and blended together in a seamless flow of events that her morning tasks usually created when she was distracted by lingering, pained thoughts. By the time that a full hour had passed, breakfast was on the table as always and all the bento-boxes were packed. Ichigo herself, left to hastily tug a hairbrush through damp orange locks, indicated that she had just left the shower as she made her way back up the stairs with hasty but fairly relaxed footsteps. She was absently settling two crisscrossing strawberry clips against the right side of her head, pinning back part of messy orange bangs despite the vibrant strands of tangerine that escaped and were still stubbornly falling between her eyes, clinging to her forehead and feathering across pale cheeks irritably.

Those clips had been a gift from Tensa-Oniisan when she had been much younger, Ichigo reminisced briefly. Where her older brother usually managed to sneak them into her hair when it was _his_ turn to look after her according to the triplets' daily 'Jan-ken' (6*) contests that would dictate which Kurosaki brother officially had the right to 'protect' their sister for the day. Ichigo only chose to keep them in today because she was too lazy to look for something else to make her messy orange locks, which trailed teasingly down the back of her neck to brush scruffily against the collar of her school shirt, look more presentable for school. Smoothing out the wrinkles present in a short grey, pleated skirt; Ichigo absently tugged thigh length white socks up her legs more securely so that a peek of tanned skin could be seen between the gap of her skirt and socks as she buttoned up the grey and red blazer that accentuated the voluptuous curves of breasts and hips more fully. Fixing the stiff collar of the white shirt beneath, Ichigo barely had time to straighten the red bow around her neck before she tentatively pushed open the first door in the corridor lined with six bedrooms.

'Shiro-nii? Shi-nii...time to wake up, Nii-chan.' The orangette called softly, a hauntingly beautiful tone drifting past lush strawberry red lips as chocolate brown eyes curiously peeked inside the gap that was present in the ajar door. A shudder of trepidation was chasing headily down her spine, Ichigo trying to pay as little attention to the mess that greeted her sight as a very recognizable form could be seen fast asleep beneath the warm sheets of a double bed. Hip length white locks, flaring out sensually across several black pillows, left a lithe form to shift restlessly at her call even as her brother refused to be woken from his dreams. The sizable room; decorated with black, white and silver furnishings, made the formal clothes that Shiro had worn to work last night, strewn haphazardly across the floor, _that_ much more noticeable as the orangette made her way deeper into the room with considerable caution. Shiro's black duvet had somehow fallen to his feet during the night; partially open curtains allowing the morning light to creep inside as it ignited against pale skin softly.

Somehow having lost half of his tight long sleeved black shirt; the soft fabric having crept up his stomach to display flawlessly pale skin to mortified chocolate brown eyes, left Ichigo to breathe a small sigh of relief that he hadn't gone to bed naked like he had done during the previous summer once just to see how much he could make his sister blush. Thinking about it now, the orangette wasn't so sure that she had stopped blushing even after an entire week had passed. But like this, her Shiro-nii looked entirely defenceless and unthreatening to her. His form far sweeter and calmer in spirit than he usually was. So with a fond smile tugging at strawberry red lips, Ichigo watched intently as Shiro rubbed his cheek against a warm pillow with a soft sigh of pure contentment. Those golden eyes were still hidden behind pale eyelids, a small smile of pleasant dreams spreading across pale parted lips as a soft moan of enjoyment seemed to spiral into the air around them headily. The sight that he made, briefly made the younger sister wonder what her brother was dreaming about to look so happy as she carefully sat herself down on the free part of the mattress.

Reaching tender fingertips forward to brush messy white bangs from a smooth forehead, Ichigo briefly shook a warm shoulder to wake him more fully.

'Shiro-nii. Wake up, please! Breakfast is going to get cold!' The orangette warned harshly; completely surprised when her white haired brother shifted restlessly at her words before seeming to drift into the depths of his dreams again several seconds later by relaxing into the sheets. Great, it looked like he had had a late night at the bar he worked at if he was sleeping so soundly like he was now. And usually Ichigo could only wake him with _one_ method if he was like this, something that she was very weary of because Shiro's reactions were way too fast sometimes and it was usually _her_ that got into the most trouble. Sighing softly in exasperation, Ichigo pressed the palm of her hand against a pale cheek soothingly as she allowed soft lips to whisper against the top of a white head before brushing them chastely against a smooth forehead that furrowed at her touch several seconds later. Just as she was about to press the last of her kisses against the tip of a pale nose before tugging harshly on long white locks, the orangette felt a wailing cry of surprise tugged from her throat when strong arms wound restrictively around her waist and dragged her struggling form fully onto the mattress beside her brother without her consent.

'Oh...shit...SHIRO!' Ichigo yelled angrily, her back arching restlessly when black nailed fingertips wound around her wrists in a vice-like grip and pinned them above her head before Shiro rested his temple against Ichigo's chest and completely ignored the orangette's cries of irritation that were staining the morning air around them for him to let her go. Shiro simply refused to though, cooing softly in delight now that he had captured his beloved sister for himself as Ichigo's startled brown orbs gazed up at him pleadingly, helplessly and furiously all at the same time. Such a haunting display of vibrant emotions, he thought to himself absently. Pale fingertips passing across flushing cheeks as Ichigo breathed heavily with the strain it took to try and dislodge the heavy weight pressing her wrists back against the mattress and the restless, long legs that were kicking out behind her brother in an attempt to regain her freedom of movement again. A dark glare of warning was saturating chocolate brown eyes; Ichigo narrowing her gaze in determination as her brother's smirk only seemed to grow in size the longer he seemed to hold her and the more she struggled against him.

'Yo, morning Ichi. I was waiting fer ya te come.' Shiro purred deeply. The tone of his voice forcing Ichigo to turn her head to the side in an attempt to conceal the flush that was colouring her cheeks red at their new and close proximity; the orangette breathing a shaky sigh when her brother's forehead fell deliberately soft against her chest so that a warm nose could press against the defined peak of her breasts. 'I finally 'ave my favourite pillow back. Now, I can go back te sleep.' Ichigo growled lowly in warning at Shiro's open teasing words near instantly, the taint drawn across her cheeks only growing darker in shade when Shiro shifted upwards so that he could drag his nose up the side of Ichigo's exposed neck before following that same path with a slick tongue several seconds later. The unexpected but not uncommon reaction to her waking him, forced an unexpected cry to spill past strawberry red lips when the rounded shape of a cool tongue ring teased the sensitive skin of her neck rather pleasurably for a teasing touch.

_That_ was the last straw to Ichigo's patience that morning however, the former orange haired Substitute Shinigami using an impressive display of martial arts that had taken years beside Tatsuki to learn as she flipped them over so that Shiro was the one spread on his back beneath her instead. 'Ichi-go?' A soft voice breathed in concern a moment later but Ichigo did nothing to placate the frown of unease that was tugging at her brother's white brows or the flicker of anxiety that crept into sharp golden eyes. Turning her head away shamefully when pale black nailed fingertips rested against her cheek softly in consolation, the orangette attempted not to show the sudden rise of emotions that was breaking so painfully across her skin that her brother's simple and teasing actions had created. 'What's wrong, Imouto...ya look pale. Did somethin' happen?'

'That's enough, Shiro, please!' Ichigo yelled angrily in her distress, an unusual array of emotional turmoil saturating chocolate brown orbs as she forced herself to stand now that Shiro seemed to have calmed down into a more agreeable state. 'I really_ don't_ have time to play with you this morning, Shiro-nii. I'm going to be late if I don't wake Tensa-Oniisan and Mugetsu-nii in time for breakfast!' With that said in an air of unarguable finality, Ichigo headed across the room and towards the door. The back of her hand wiping irritably at the annoying sting present in her eyes as she made her way towards the hallway without second thought; not completely sure what had happened but something had clearly upset her in her brother's behaviour that morning. Even though Shiro-nii had just acted as he usually did, Ichigo still found herself shaking with suppressed emotion and rage. She wasn't even paying attention as her oldest brother called after her with rushing footsteps that followed behind her, the orangette merely allowing her feet to guide her forward as she stared at the floor in hopes of finding some inner control over herself again.

Ichigo was so lost in her thoughts however, that she didn't even notice the quiet presence that was transversing the same hallway as her until she bumped right into him. The orange haired teen feeling her world spinning around her when pale arms abruptly wound around her waist to catch her weight before she could tumble to the floor or hurt herself any further. An annoyed sigh of exasperation could also be heard ringing out across the top of her head as Ichigo gazed confusedly at a loose dark blue t-shirt that she was held against now and light blue cotton pants that shifted with her captor's restless movement. Forced her to lift her head at the soft fingertips that pressed soothingly beneath her chin to tip her head back; Ichigo instantly found sharp and intense blue eyes that were critically inspecting her face for something that only _he_ could see the presence of in the depths of unsettled chocolate brown eyes.

'Careful there, Imouto.' A soothing baritone suddenly breathed against the shell of her ear, Ichigo shivering at the caress of a warmth breath that brushed against her skin as she was briefly tugged into a warm, all encompassing embrace that was eternally gentle and warm with loving affection around her shoulders. Gazing up at the stoic, almost child-like features of Tensa-Oniisan through a sprawl of messy orange locks, Ichigo closed her eyes for several seconds of calm to collect herself when a warm kiss was pressed to her forehead in a good morning greeting before Tensa's intense blue eyes gazed at her intently for several seconds to make sure she was alright before turning his attention to their oldest brother that was walking into the hallway from the room that Ichigo had just exited. 'Is Shiro giving you trouble again, Ichigo?' Tensa asked in concern but Ichigo merely shook her head in the negative before stepping outside of the circle of warmth that her brother's arms had wound so comfortingly around her before he could see the subtle lie she had just―.

'It doesn't help to lie to me, Ichigo. I can tell that you're upset.'

'I-I'm fine, really.' Ichigo said reassuringly, smiling over her shoulder despite having to force it as she headed down to the last door in the corridor that was right across from her own. Now that she had no need to wake her second oldest brother, Ichigo could spare herself a little time to wake the youngest of the three triplets and the one brother that she had always admired. 'Breakfast is on the table, Tensa-Oniisan. If you can please get Shiro to behave, you can go sit down so long. I'm just going to wake Mugetsu-nii before joining you.' As Ichigo carried on towards the last of her brothers' rooms, her shoulders sagged a bit as the emotional turmoil that her previous dreams had instilled within her, came rushing into the forefront of her mind again. She never saw the ragging glare that was shared between her brothers behind her or the smaller form of Tensa that gripped a hold of Shiro's shirt as he literally started dragging him towards the stairs. Wavy brown locks, brushing against squared shoulders softly, were shadowing sharp blue eyes menacingly as a dark smirk tugged at usually stoic lips before the younger of the Triplets thoroughly scolded his older brother with his gaze and will alone.

* * *

Shutting the dark door of Mugetsu's room quietly behind her; Ichigo leaned her back against the wood for several seconds to collect herself more fully. Soft and even breaths were spilling from parted strawberry red lips as dazed eyes gazed up at a white ceiling spread above her for a few long moments to settle the unrest in her heart before her brother would have the chance to notice it when he awoke. Ichigo was smoothing out the wrinkles in her pleated skirt out of nervous habit, pulling her grey and red blazer down her torso where it seemed to have become dishevelled in the tumble onto Shiro's sheets that she had taken before she allowed chocolate brown eyes to take in the sight that was spread so hauntingly before her now. If she closed her eyes, the familiar and sweet scent that she could always attach to her most beloved brother's form became detectable to her very senses as his entire room was saturated with it. Enveloping her in a touch of nostalgia and comfort, Ichigo allowed pale eyelids to flutter open lazily to observe the sleeping form that was curled up beneath the sheets of a dark green duvet draped bed.

Softened brown eyes, adopting a rare but tender gaze, became the gentle prelude to the soft smile that traced luscious lips which she only _ever_ spared for her Mugetsu-nii. The one brother, amongst the three that she had, that Ichigo felt more connected to emotionally and physically. It had been like that for a long time now, Ichigo thought absently. Since she had been young, the orange haired little sister had always sought out her Mugetsu-nii the most. The brother that always protected her, allowed her to creep into his bed at night when she had had a bad dream and had become the sole source of her comfort after their mother had passed away eight years ago. Mugetsu was the sibling that always drove Ichigo further than the others did and his presence was _always_ the one that she wanted to protect the most. Somehow it seemed_ very_ unfair, like Ichigo didn't love her other brothers as much as she did Mugetsu, and it was that alone which had created the constant conflict in her soul that left Ichigo struggling through an eternal guilt that she couldn't hope to ignore.

But she couldn't help it anymore; she had realized just how deep her love ran for her brother the exact moment that she had become a Shinigami by taking Rukia's sword through her heart. Ichigo had been desperate to protect her brother that night, the one person that had been seriously injured by a stray Hollow that her own reiatsu had hidden from Rukia's senses and she had lured towards their home unknowingly in the first place. The single instant of bravery that had changed her life, had also bound her up in an unrequited, painful, taboo love that meant more to her than Ichigo should ever be able to acknowledge now. As the months had eventually passed on and the orangette had been drawn deeper and deeper into the Shinigami world, her affections had only grown in strength and startling intensity all the more. It was as if a flood gate had been opened now that she had acknowledging it, something that could no longer be contained as Ichigo struggled to keep her secret inside of herself in order to not hurt her most beloved Mugetsu-nii.

And it had hurt, so deeply painfully that Ichigo still felt it even now whenever she looked at him. Because she would be forced to realize that she would never be able to have him, no matter how deep her love was and how overwhelming. There was _no_ way that her love would ever be returned. But it truly didn't matter anymore, Ichigo smiled through her sorrow sadly. She no longer had a right to stand beside him anymore. Up until her last fight against Aizen, Ichigo had been eternally happy to find something overwhelmingly powerful within her to protect her brothers and family, to _protect_ Mugetsu-nii from the dangers of the world that her father's lineage and Rukia had given her. But without the source of her power and pride, Zangetsu, which Ichigo had given up to protect Mugetsu from Aizen's hands by initiating the _Saigo No Getsuga_, left her empty of all the joy and strength she had once possessed. The only touch of happiness that she was able to find these days was when she could steal some undeserved time by her beloved's side.

Like now, in the mornings when Ichigo would wake her brother for breakfast before leaving for school. With a soft sigh tainting the air around her with subtle regret, Ichigo eventually pushed herself away from door and headed deeper into her older brother's room. There were several bookcases spread across the walls, overflowing with vellums on all subjects and genres that were always kept neat and tidy as the desk settled against the far wall, became neatly accentuated with the notes from his classes and thick textbooks that his studies in the art of medicine pertained. Upon the bed, not too far away; long pitch black, hip length locks were spreading evocatively across several dark pillows as a tanned form remained still and undisturbed in his rest. Mugetsu was curled up on his side, features peaceful in rest as messy black bangs fell between closed eyes to feather across pale cheeks with every soft exhale that spilled past his lips. He remained astoundingly beautiful as he was now, Ichigo thought to herself happily. Smiling softly as a deep furrow seemed to bring black eyebrows together in a disturbed rest as the black haired triplet shivered visibly beneath her unknown gaze.

'So beautiful, Mugetsu-nii.' Ichigo whispered to herself, settling herself close to his side as he turned restlessly onto his back at the dip the mattress had taken at her action. Reaching for the stylish red and orange framed glasses that were placed on his bed stand; Ichigo held them tenderly in her lap as she ran gentle fingertips through messy black locks soothingly. Brushing thick and eternally soft strands away from his forehead, Ichigo leant down to press her lips against warm skin softly. A whisper of endearment was falling past her lips truthfully, skittering across a pale cheek as Ichigo ran the pad of her thumb against soft lips to ingrain upon her skin the velvety texture that they possessed before passing her lips over his for several seconds just to sate the eternal yearning that brewing so painfully with her heart. The small hitch that tainted her breath indicated the race of pure bliss down her spine as Ichigo quickly pulled back when she felt her brother stir beneath her ministrations.

'Time to wake, Mugetsu-nii.' Ichigo called more firmly, the tone of sorrow in her voice fading away with sheer determination as she brushed her fingertips through hip length pitch black locks one more time to sear its warm texture into her skin before she slipped stylish glasses across a straight nose and back into place where they belonged mere seconds before startling red eyes fluttered open at her soft call. 'Breakfast is ready, Onii-chan. It's going to get cold if you sleep much longer.' Blinking lazily at her words, Ichigo watched intently as a draw out sigh was instantly drawn into resisting lungs and Mugetsu brought up his right hand to settle his glasses more comfortably across his nose. Sharp red eyes were gazing dazedly at Ichigo's form that was hovering over him so closely though, tanned fingertips resting against a pale cheek as the black haired older brother frowned in confusion at the subtle display of upset emotion that he could see saturating his beloved sister's chocolate brown orbs.

'What's wrong, Ichigo?' A voice still heavy with sleep breathed softly, Ichigo shivering abruptly when warm puffs of air skittered across her cheeks when Mugetsu forced her head closer to his so that red eyes could inspect her features more closely for any trace of her upset. And whatever he saw, the orangette knew he didn't like because she was barely given a chance to cry out when strong arms wound reassuringly around her shoulders and she was pulled fully against a strong chest. 'It's been a long time since I've seen such dark circles beneath your eyes, Imouto. Did you not sleep well again?' At his sincere question Ichigo shook her head in the negative softly, her entire being falling limp against a strong chest when a soft sigh rustled the top of her head and warm fingertips carded soothingly through messy orange locks to settle the sudden explosion of emotion that Ichigo was only barely managing to hold back within her. She could never lie to him after all and in that moment, Ichigo wanted nothing more than tell Mugetsu-nii everything, but she really couldn't afford to. Not now when she was too afraid that her emotions would shatter her soul should she be rejected in any sense.

'We'll have to do something about it, Ichigo.' Mugetsu breathed tenderly, warm lips pressing against Ichigo's head as he suddenly pulled himself to sit up once Ichigo drew away from him reluctantly after several long moments. 'It must be hurting you to not get the rest you need.' Ichigo said nothing though, turning her back on her brother before she could be overwhelmed by emotions as warm fingertips ruffled through her hair one last time before a tall, hip-length black haired figure made his way towards the closet that was on the other side of his room.

'Go down stairs so long, Imouto. I'll be down in a minute before walking you to school later. Thank you, Ichi, for waking me and making breakfast so early. I'm sure that Otou-san is very upset that he can longer taste your cooking.'

* * *

1* Ryoka- Onna – 'Ryoka' is the term that was used when Ichigo infiltrated Soul-Society and Onna mean 'girl' or 'woman', what Aizen taunted Ichigo with in the Manga and Anime as well.

2* Maru Obi – Is the formal woman's obi, it usually reaches up to 35 cm in width and 460 cm in length. It is patterned and embroidered with metal coated yarn and is quite heavy but very beautiful.

3* Obijime – Is the thin string that is usually used as a decoration on a woman's obi, it goes around the outside.

4* Tsuba – Katana's hand guard

5* Iie – No

6* Jan-ken – Rock Paper, Scissors.

Right, I think that's all my notes, they're quite extensive but I think I covered everything. For now though, I'm done. Any questions can be asked in a PM or review and I'll answer to the best of my abilities without giving my plot away. Thank you for reading though, I really appreciate it and if I could receive a small review as a reward, I'd be very happy.

For now though, I'm off. Thanks for always reading and reviewing.

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
